Parias
by Zakuro-Qc
Summary: Elle qui s'est sacrifiée pour sa famille, pour sa meute. Lui qui a tout sacrifié pour son avenir, pour survivre. Eux que les rouages du destin ont réunis, cruel destin qui les a déjà plus que meurtri. C'est ma première oeuvre originale, donc tout est de moi (sauf les images).
1. 1- Lui

C'est une succession de choix qui m'a conduit ici. Maintenant. Des choix volontaires et forcés, contient ou non... des centaines de choix. J'en regrette certain et d'autre non. Mais la base même de ma vie m'a été imposée... comme à nous tous. Je n'ai pas choisi mes parents et ma petite sœur, pas plus qu'ils ne m'ont choisi. Encore aujourd'hui j'ignore s'ils auraient préférés un autre fils, un autre frère. Moi, j'aurais préféré n'importe qui d'autre qu'un nécromant. Une variation de la race des sorciers qui touche un être sur plus de 10 millions et ce totalement au hasard. Une tare.

Un autre choix qui n'en était pas un... mon mariage. Nous étions trop jeunes et «forcés» pour offrir une famille à notre enfant à naitre. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle m'avait aimé, mais moi j'étais complètement sous son charme. Amoureux. Elle était la douceur même, une lumière dans ma sombre vie. C'était la belle époque, loin des tracas et des problèmes. Même les gens de la communauté m'acceptaient mieux depuis qu'elle était là. Tout le monde l'aimait et personne ne voulais la rendre triste, résultat : je n'étais plus un paria. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux. Heureux.

Ce bonheur à duré près de quatre ans. Jusqu'à la mort de mon fils... une maladie incurable... un trop plein magique qui a fini par le consumé. Littéralement. Il n'en restait que des cendres. Nous avions tout essayé et avions pu prolonger sa vie de plusieurs années, ce mal tue généralement en un an et notre fils à atteint ses trois ans. Cela nous a brisés. Séparé. Notre couple n'y a pas survécus et ma femme est partie... et je suis redevenu un paria. Pire, tous, ils me regardaient avec pitié.

D'autre choix on suivi, m'enfonçant dans le désespoir. Ma vie devenant toxique, je pensais sérieusement à m'en débarrassé. Je devenais un poids pour mes parents. M'éloignant chaque jour de la volonté de vivre. Jusqu'à ce que par hasard je capte une conversation... deux amies, l'une disait à l'autre de se trouver un but et de ne vivre que pour cela. Je n'ai jamais eu le contexte, mais la phrase est restée en moi. Gravée. Indélébile. Je suis parti le jour même pour la capitale impériale. Sans un mot, rien. Je me suis rendu à l'académie arcanique et je m'y suis inscrit. Je voulais un diplôme. De fils en aiguille ce simple but à évolué et grandi.

Je voulais prouver qu'un nécromant pouvait réussir. Je voulais effacer leur pitié. J'ai travaillé fort et dur. Longtemps. Sacrifiant le sommeil et les repas. Mais j'y suis presque, encore un peu et je serai sacré sage... encore un peu et j'aurais atteint mon but. Cette pensé m'électrise à la fois d'euphorie et d'une profonde terreur. Je n'aurais plus rien à me raccrocher, plus de raison de vivre...

Toutes ces sombre pensé et ces souvenirs tournoient dans mon esprit en permanence. Comme maintenant, alors que je rentre chez-moi... j'emprunte le même chemin, les même raccourcis chaque soir. Connaissant chaque pierre par cœur, chaque odeur... chaque bruit. Je pourrais aisément marcher les yeux fermés. Je m'engage dans une ruelle étroite qui débouche sur ma rue, quand un changement dans l'air m'averti d'un danger. Six hommes, des étudiants comme moi, une embuscade. Encore. Je me suis défendu. L'un d'eux s'est glisser dans mon dos, je n'y ai pas prêté attention... j'aurais du. Il m'a fait tomber et tous m'ont tabassé. Ils m'ont frappé jusqu'à ce que je sombre dans l'inconscience, baignant dans mon propre sang. Je ne me fais aucune illusion, ils vont me tuer. Le positif, c'est que je n'aurais pas à me demander comment vivre après mon but.

Armin, mon petit, attend moi, ton père te rejoint.


	2. 2- Elle

Courir. Sentir la terre dévalée sous mes pattes, les rayons de lune s'accrochés à ma fourrure et le vent m'enveloppée toute entière. Courir de plus en plus vite, comme si je pouvais fuir et revivre. Courir au milieu des odeurs des bois et d'hommes. D'hommes? Qui serait assez idiot pour venir sur mes terres une nuit de pleine lune? La meute est loin, comme à mon habitude j'ai préféré partir de mon côté. Faisant à peine acte de présence. J'arrête donc ma course pour suivre l'odeur. Progressivement, celle du sang s'y mêle. J'accélère, si la meute le trouve en premier, il est mort. Ces barbares vont le réduire en morceau. Il est là, contre un arbre, inconscient et couvert de sang. Après quelques minutes d'efforts, je réussis à le glisser sur mon dos et me rendre chez moi. Le «campement» est vide et c'est pour le mieux. Je me présente devant ma porte et lui demande mentalement de s'ouvrir. Une fois dans le salon, je laisse mon passager sur le plancher et redeviens humaine.

J'étais entrain de le nettoyer, quand il m'a agrippé le bras. Tout c'est passer si vite, après se brusque réveil, il est mort. Je veux dire littéralement et j'ai tout fait pour le ramener... maintenant il dort dans mon lit. Je prends le temps de l'observé avant de sortir, faisant abstraction des blessures. Des cheveux auburn cours indisciplinés, une peau pâle du genre à ne pas voir beaucoup de soleil, une mâchoire carré et des lèvres charnues. Des muscles discrets habitué à porter des livres si je me fis à son odeur de papier, de poussière et de cire. Un habitué des bibliothèques avec des yeux de ma couleur préférée, vert clair.

Le soleil a prit la place de la lune depuis un bon moment déjà et la fatigue me rattrape. Au moment où je glissais enfin dans le sommeil, ma sonnerie emplie la pièce. Un appel de mon père, je place donc mes écouteurs à leur place et me prépare à lui répondre par écris (c'est plus simple que les appels vidéo).

\- Salut chérie, tu vas bien? Je te dérange?

\- «Bonjour papa, tu ne me dérange jamais. Je vais bien, toi?»

\- Bien, très bien... J'ai trouvé un acheteur. Il comprend ta situation et consent à faire un échange, mais puisque tes terres valent plus que les siennes, il te paiera la différence... tu pourras vivre en ville dans une meute urbaine si tu le veux. T'acheter un petit terrain ou un moyen et louer les terres. Vivre loin d'eux... Tu te rends compte ma chérie? Ton enfer est presque fini!

\- «Quand?»

\- Tu pourras partir après que la meute sois partie pour son campement d'hiver. Tu as jusqu'à là pour faire un choix, je m'arrangerais pour que tout sois prêt.

\- «Merci papa! Merci infiniment.»

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire... sinon du nouveau? Tu as été courir hier? Ici on a eu le droit à un ciel magnifique.

\- *Hésite* «Oui, ici aussi le ciel était beau.»

\- Isil, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas? Je te connais ma chérie.

\- «J'ai trouvé un homme dans les bois, blessé. D'après les odeurs et les traces, il s'est fait battre et laisser pour mort sur le territoire d'une meute sauvage réputé barbare...»

\- Les humains sont parfois plus sauvage que nous... tu en as fait quoi?

\- «Il est dans mon lit.»

\- Quoi?! Quelqu'un t'a vu? T'as couvert tes traces? Tu aurais du le laisser mourir, ne te met plus en danger pour des inconnus...

\- «C'est ma louve qui l'a trouvé. C'est elle qui a choisie de l'aider, elle y tiens mordicus.» «J'y peux rien.»

\- Garde-le chez toi, quand je vais venir pour ton déménagement, nous aviserons. Je dois te laisser ma chérie. Sois prudente.

\- «Au revoir papa, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien. Je t'aime.»

\- Moi aussi chérie.

La voix joyeuse de mon père est remplacée par la tonalité. Les larmes dévalent mes joues. Des larmes d'espoir et de solitude. Je me couche sur mon divan pour rattraper mon sommeil et je sombre vite. Mon père ne rappellera pas, nous limitons nos contacts. Ma maison est peut-être protégée par une puissante magie, mais il reste encore du danger. Si la meute apprend que je n'ai pas coupé les ponts avec le traitre... et j'ai quelqu'un à protéger maintenant... non, hors de question de tout faire échoué si près de la liberté. Papa a travaillé d'arrache pied pour me sortir de là et finalement je vais pouvoir dire adieux à ces monstres... après dix ans de tortures et de violences.

Oui, pour la meute, mon père est un traitre. Mais dans les faits, c'est eux les traitres... Papa était l'Alpha, la meute était grande et prospère, mais la plupart des membres rêvait de la ville. Passer de la meute sauvage à la meute urbaine dans l'un des parcs prévus à cet effet. Papa était du même avis. Alors quand est venu le temps du déménagement, les membres dissidents ont assassiné la presque totalité de leurs opposants et ils auraient continués, si je ne m'aurais pas interposé. Le titre de propriété m'a été transmit et je suis resté avec eux. Plus comme otage et souffre douleur que comme membre. Ils me traitent en paria ou m'ignore la plupart du temps. Maintenant la meute est presque dissoute, ceux qui ne nous était pas lier par le sang on préféré se réfugier chez de la famille et dans d'autres meutes. Il ne reste plus que quelques frères et sœurs de papa, les célibataires et ceux que leur conjoints n'ont pas réussit à convaincre de partir. La famille de maman ne nous parlait plus déjà avant le drame, ils n'ont jamais approuvé le mariage.

Si les meutes urbaine (ceux qui vivent en ville) et sauvages (ceux qui vivent dans les bois, divisé en sous-catégories : sédentaire, semi-sédentaire et nomade) représente la majorité de notre race, il y a aussi les meutes nobles (pas de sang noble, mais riche et avec une mentalité typique). Plus rare, plus riche, plus influente, plus puissante. La meute de ma mère était «noble» et celle de mon père sauvage nomade. Ils se sont rencontrer et imprégner sur un coup du destin, puis vient le mariage et nous sommes devenus une honte pour la famille. Nous avons été reniés.

Quand grand-père est mort (l'ancien Alpha) c'est papa qui a reçut le titre, mais il avait trois ans, alors son frère ainé et sa mère ont dirigés plusieurs années. À sa majorité, il a repris le contrôle et a instauré plus de stabilité à la meute... après son mariage, nous sommes devenus semi-sédentaire, c'est-à-dire que nous avons un camp d'été et un camp d'hiver. Maman avait une petite fortune et à acheté deux terrains parfaitement bien situé. Toute la meute était ravie et a prospéré, tellement, qu'elle s'est endetté et a du vendre le terrain d'hiver (depuis nous en louons un). Quelque années plus tard, la meute vieillissante et subissant un exode a voulu changer, devenir urbaine...

Outre le mariage de maman (qui a fait scandale) celui de mon frère a été pire... mon beau-frère n'est même pas lycan. Un Orque. Nous sommes divisés en plusieurs races humanoïdes : les lycans, les sirènes, les zombies, les vampyrs, les sorciers, les orques, les elfes, les humains et les hybrides, qui regroupent plusieurs race comme les hommes-lézard, les hommes-arbre, les nagas, les centaures, les minotaures, etc. Mon frère jumeau (Firiel) s'est donc imprégné d'un orque. Une race super résistante souvent discriminée. On pense à tord qu'ils ont une intelligence réduite et n'obéissent qu'à leurs désirs. D'une part c'est dû à leurs apparence (de grandes masses de muscles avec de petites tête pour la plupart), mais aussi parce qu'ils ne sont pas bavards et grogne la plupart du temps, mais c'est tout le contraire, ils sont seulement difficile d'approche... et ils ont un humour douteux. Gunt a rejoins notre famille et mes parents l'ont accueillit chaleureusement, je pourrais même dire que papa et lui sont devenu amis. Ils le sont encore aujourd'hui, même après la mort de mon frère.

Firiel était le prochain Alpha et il était du genre parfait, un vrai cliché, mais je l'adorais... Quand la meute s'est divisée et que j'ai du resté, il a enchanté ma maison. Un sort de protection surpuissant qui empêche tout le monde d'entrer si je ne les y autorise pas, (et qui me permet d'ouvrir portes et fenêtre par la pensé, il garde aussi la maison propre). Chaque fois que quelqu'un veut entrer, je dois l'y invité, sauf s'il est né dans la maison... Le sort à gagné en puissance à la mort de mon frère (cancer) et il est maintenant immuable, absolu.

Le nouvel Alpha en plus d'être violent et sanguinaire, est amoureux de moi. Une fois semaine, l'Alpha me fait venir pour me «prouver son amour», cela consiste normalement en des soirées sur le sofa et des repas en tête à tête. Ses mains se font souvent baladeuse et je n'ai pas réellement le choix de lui répondre (sinon je serrai en danger), mais il ne va pas plus loin. Je veux dire qu'il ne me prend pas... plus. La première fois, il m'a prise de force et depuis il fait tout pour se racheté... il attend que je sois prête (se qui n'arrivera pas). Il espère ainsi que nos âmes se lierons... si cela arrive je n'aurais plus aucune échappatoire, sauf le suicide.

J'ignore pourquoi il tien tant à ce que je sois à lui... outre le fait que tout ce qui m'appartient sera à aussi a lui. Il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut et il s'acharne sur moi. Comme si il avait des chances que je tombe amoureuse de lui après tout ça... Un jour il m'a confié, qu'il me voulait depuis tout petit... que j'étais la plus belle femme pour lui et que ma louve était encore plus belle. J'ai bien ri, il a des gouts douteux. Je ne suis pas grande, mon corps n'est pas voluptueux, mes cheveux noirs et raides ne sont pas sublimes, mes yeux turquoise ne sont pas profonds et mon visage est simple et rond... je n'ai rien du top modèle et ma louve est tout aussi ordinaire. C'est vrai que mon poil et mes yeux ont des couleurs plutôt rares, mais ce n'est pas un critère normalement.

Parfois, quand je sors de chez-lui des loups me prennent appart et me battent... parfois des hommes pour s'amuser, parfois des femmes par jalousie. J'en reviens généralement blessée et au bord de la mort. Je passe tout mon temps enfermée dans ma maison, seule, sur internet à lire ou écouter des séries.

Trois jours qu'il dort. Mon quotidien n'a presque pas changé. D'ailleurs, en se moment, je regarde un animé louche...quand ma louve se met à s'agitée. L'homme est réveillé. Je vais donc dans ma chambre et le trouve paniqué et désorienté. D'abord le calmé. Je place les mains sur ses épaules pour le recoucher et attend. Une fois calme, je tente ma chance et signe «me comprends-tu?». Je sens de la magie sortir de lui et il me fait signe que oui. Bien, pas un humain, mais un sorcier... c'est bien ma chance.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer, demande-t-il faiblement?

\- «J'ignore ce que tu as fait, mais quelqu'un voulais ta mort... je t'ai soigné. C'est tout ce que je sais.»

\- Merci... tu... je... où sommes-nous et combien de temps j'ai dormis?

\- «Tu as dormis trois jours... le reste n'est pas important. Sache seulement que tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici pour au moins encore cinq mois, sinon la meute te tuera.»

\- Des loups? Prévisible.

\- «Je ne te demanderai pas d'explications, mais si tu parle je ne t'arrêterais pas. Je ne suis pas du genre à pauser des questions. Je ne te raconterais ni mes problèmes, ni ma vie. Maintenant, repose-toi.»

\- Attend, tu peux me dire ton nom? Je suis Noah...

\- «Isil.»

Je suis sorti, pour préparer le repas et nous n'avons rien dit d'autre de la journée. Le lendemain par contre... le matin le bras droit de l'Alpha est venu me chercher et je suis rentrée (sur mes jambes pour une fois) amochée. Le sorcier m'a posé des questions, mais je n'ai pas répondu et changer le sujet. Je sais maintenant qu'il est étudiant en magie dans une université réputée et dans son année sabbatique rituelle avant d'entamer la dernière année... qu'il avait déjà fait trois thèses sur les cinq obligatoires pour avoir le titre de sage (pour avoir le titre, en plus des thèses, il faut avoir fini le plus haut niveau d'éducation possible – équivalent de deux doctorats- et avoir réussis un examen) : sur la magie de protection lycan, sur les tribus zombies sédentaire et sur les chants des sirènes citadines. Qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé le sujet de la prochaine et encore moins celui de la dernière. Il ne s'était pas encore spécialisé. Que tout ça l'angoissait.

J'ai pu le constaté, il parle beaucoup. Comme tout homme de lettre... mais lui n'est ni arrogant, ni suffisant. Il est sympathique. Six semaines sont passées et nous avons discuté tous les jours. Je me rapproche de lui et cela m'effraie. Ma louve, elle est insistante, elle veut que je fasse le premier pas, que je me déclare, parce que oui pour elle c'est de l'amour... pour moi c'est encore flou et confus, mais j'ai appris à lui faire confiance. Je prends donc mon courage à deux mains et en lui apportant son repas je m'assis à ses cotés... il est toujours clouer au lit principalement à cause d'une carence en magie, mais aucunes de ses autres blessures ne sont complètement guéries.

Les lycans sont un peuple simple, taciturne... ils parlent plus avec des gestes qu'avec des mots. Des gestes souvent tiré des vrais loups et adapté à nous. Et comme je suis muette et que je tremble, je me rabats sur se moyen. Choisissant quelque chose de simple et clair. Je m'approche donc et pose une main sur sa joue en faisant passer tout mon amour (celui que ma louve est sure que je ressens) par mes yeux. Je suis terrifiée.

Cela n'a pas l'effet espéré. Il frappe ma main avec un «Ne me touche pas» rageur. Mon cœur se fissure. Ma Louve veut que je me batte, que je l'embrasse. Alors je remets ma main et m'approche. Même réaction. Pire. Je me lève et retourne au salon, pendant que la louve en moi se débat pour que j'insiste.

Les jours suivants sont silencieux. Il ne parle pas. Je l'évite, me contentant de posé ses repas près de lui et de sortir. Je me sens encore plus seule qu'avant. Plus triste. Plus morne. Le temps passe et les jours deviennent des semaines, puis des mois et rien ne change. Ni mieux, ni pire. Jusqu'à la dernière pleine lune avant le départ. Quelques jours avant, j'ai été «invité» chez l'Alpha et en suis revenue presque morte. On m'a laissé devant ma porte et j'ai du rampé à l'intérieur, jusque dans un placard (je me sens mieux dans un endroit étroit quand je suis si faible).


	3. 3- Lui

Le chemin n'a pas été simple et je me suis fait des ennemis. Encore du à mes choix. C'est comme ça que je me suis réveiller chez-elle. Au milieu d'un camp lycan. Blessé et faible. Incapable de bouger seul. Avec de vague souvenir de cette maudite ruelle et des lâches qui m'y attendaient. Toute ma vie, des gens m'ont prit en pitié... et je les ai en horreur. Alors, quand elle ma regardé avec cette pitié dans les yeux, voulant me réconforté. J'ai ressenti une telle rage... Pire, quand elle a essayé de me prendre dans ses bras... Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

Notre amitié naissante est morte et je m'en veux. Cela fait des mois qu'elle reste loin, seule dans son coin. La solitude m'étouffe, alors je passe le temps avec des exercices pour retrouver ma mobilité. Mes forces reviennent et je remarche. C'est bancal, mais je me sens mieux. Un matin, comme cela arrive au moins une fois semaine, on frappe à la porte... violemment. Ce sont ses seules sorties et généralement, elle en revient blessée.

Elle n'est rentrée que très tard et n'a même pas remarquer ma présence au salon. Mais je comprends, elle était presque morte. Rampant jusqu'à un placard, laissant une trainé de sang derrière elle (qui se nettoyait par magie)... J'ai bien essayé de l'aider, mais un champ de force la protégeait. Je me suis donc résigné à attendre son réveil.

Deux jours, elle n'a pas encore bougé. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune et je sais que ses rayons ont des propriétés soignantes pour les lycans, mais dans ce placard aucune chance qu'un rayon ne la touche et je ne peux pas la déplacé. Impuissant devant ce problème, je vais me couché tôt. Cela ne fait pas deux heures que la lune est levé qu'un changement dans la pièce me réveil. Elle est là. Enfin pas elle, mais sa louve et je n'ai jamais vu de loup pareil. Une fourrure blanche iridescente, accrochant les rayons et les renvoyant dans des tentes bleutées et violacées... ainsi que des améthystes profondes et pures en guise d'iris. Une louve féérique, mythique. Magnifique. Elle est monté sur le lit (c'est la que les rayons arrivent par un puits de lumière) et se tien près de moi. S'approche. Je crains un peu pour la suite, mais tout se qu'elle fait c'est venir coller sa joue contre la mienne en... ronronnant? J'ignorais qu'ils pouvaient faire cela. Mais ce geste emplie de pitié fait encore une fois remonté ma rage, alors je la pousse. Elle recommence et je la pousse encore. Têtue, elle revient à la charge et grogne quand j'essaie de bouger... nous restons donc complètement immobile. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle enfouisse sont nez dans mon cou et qu'ensuite elle recule.

J'ignore quand je me suis endormi, mais je me suis réveiller au milieu de la nuit, avec une louve en travers des jambes... et encore une fois au matin, mais cette fois avec une femme. Une femme magnifique, qui n'a rien en envié à la créature d'hier. De longs cheveux noirs doux comme la soie, un visage pur et franc, des yeux turquoises comme la mer (même si cachés en ce moment) et un corps... une peau de lait avec des courbes légères et le tout d'une douceur (malgré les cicatrices)...

Elle s'agite dans son sommeil et fini pas ouvrir les yeux. La blancheur de sa peau fait place à un adorable rosé. Elle était à moitié sur moi et gênée elle se recule, tremblant des excuses. Ses doigts s'emmêlant. Adorable. Elle s'éloigne et passe un peignoir, ce qui cache une bonne partie de cette peau que j'aurai aimé continuer d'étudier. Je m'assois, le dos contre la tête du lit capitonnée. Avec une petite courbette, elle s'excuse et se dirige vers la porte. J'ai bien conscience que si je la laisse sortir maintenant, je la perdrais...

\- Attend, dis-je précipitamment. Je voudrais m'excusé.

\- «Pourquoi?»

\- De t'avoir repoussé, c'est que voir toute cette pitié dans tes yeux... cela m'a mit en rage.

\- «De la pitié?» *confuse* «Qu'elle pitié?» «Quand?»

\- Quand tu as pris ma joue... euh... Quand je t'ai repoussé.

\- *Écarquillant les yeux* «Tu as pris cela pour de la pitié?»

\- Ce n'en était pas?

\- *Secoue la tête* «C'est mon erreur, je pensais être claire...» «Vois-tu, mon espèce utilise beaucoup le contact physique et les gestes pour communiquer... les loups ne parle pas et cela se répercute sur nous et nous rend taciturne...» «Nous n'avons pas de geste pour la pitié.»

Elle semble batailler contre elle-même un instant avant de revenir près de moi dans le lit. Elle refait le même geste qui m'avait mit en rage et plonge ses turquoises pailleté de violet dans mes yeux... Cela ne dure pas longtemps, elle retire sa main gênée et évite mon regard quelques instants avant de soupirer.

\- «Je ne pourrais pas garder le contrôle encore longtemps.» «Que sais-tu de l'imprégnation?»

\- Pas grand-chose malheureusement, c'est un genre de lien entre lycan plus fort que le mariage... en rapport avec un... marquage?

\- *hoche la tête* «Oui, mais pas que.» «C'est compliquer et je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, mais si je te mords... mords-moi.» *fait une grimasse* «Nous aurons alors une chance sur deux de nous imprégné... si tu sens la louve, ne la repousse pas, sinon oublie tout ça.»

\- Si je sens la louve? Isil?

\- ...

\- Isil?

Elle est figée et regarde le matelas avant de se raidir une seconde. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire carnassier, prédateur. Toujours en évitant mon regard, elle enfouie sa tête dans mon coup et y dépose des baisers humides, pour enfin venir s'assoir sur moi, une jambe de chaque côtés. Continuant ses baisers, elle remonte vers ma mâchoire jusqu'à mes lèvres. Ce baiser là est chargé de non-dit. Malgré mes choix, mon passé et mon instruction je reste un faible homme... qui ne résiste pas devant une aussi belle femme. On se sépare pour reprendre nos souffles et c'est là que je remarque les améthystes... c'est la louve qui à le contrôle et je ne m'y connais peut-être pas assez en lycan, mais je sais que cela ne devrait pas pouvoir arriver... Je suis vite déconcentrer. La louve colle sa joue à la mienne comme elle l'a fait cette nuit et elle semble attendre quelque chose. Sans tout à fait comprendre, je réponds à son geste et elle ronronne avant de coller sa poitrine à mon t-shirt, laissant passant ses mains dans mes cheveux et reprenant possession de mes lèvres. Tout l'air de mes pommons disparait quand ses doigts glacés entrent en contact avec la peau sensible de ma nuque.

Nous continuons se manège un moment, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses dents entailler la chair de mon épaule... me rappelant de ce qu'Isil m'a dit, je la mords à mon tour... à la naissance du cou. Je sens aussitôt une présence à la limite de ma conscience. Je me retiens d'ériger des barrières et suis les conseils d'Isil... je la laisse entrer. À ce moment, comprenant ce qui c'était passé, nous avons arrêté tout mouvement et elle s'est éloigné, allant s'assoir sur un coin du lit... évitant mon regard.

Un jour un lycan que j'avais interrogé pour ma thèse m'avait décrit la sensation de partager sa tête avec un loup. Il m'avait dit d'imaginer une grande pièce avec une simple cage et à l'intérieur un loup, se tenant devant un homme... parfois l'inverse... et bien maintenant, je sais ce qu'il voulait dire. Là ou avant il n'y avait rien se trouve maintenant une louve blanche. Je ne visualise pas la pièce, ni la cage, mais je sens sa présence dans mon esprit avec celle d'Isil. Je n'entends pas ses pensés, mais je ressens le tourbillon d'émotions qui la traverse et cela doit aller dans les deux sens...

Une chance sur deux. Nous nous sommes imprégnés, sans mettre au clair nos sentiments... je ne sais même pas ce que ce geste signifie... ni ce que je ressens pour elle. Même si j'en eu ai une bonne idée ces dernier jours, quand j'ai eu peur de la perdre... Panique. Mon cœur en est envahi, mais ce n'est pas la mienne. Un coup d'œil à la femme près de moi me le confirme, la louve à cédé le contrôle et Isil panique. Je place mes mains sur ses épaules et tente de la calmé. Ça fonctionne, mais pas totalement.

\- «Je suis désolée»

\- Pourquoi? L'imprégnation? Ce n'est pas ta faute... Dis-moi plutôt, les gestes que vous avez faits, ils signifient quoi.

\- *rougis* «C'était...» «...des déclarations...» *hésite* «...d'amour.»

\- Oh...

\- «Je suis désolée.» «Si... tu ne veux pas de nous, tu peux toujours refuser l'imprégnation... tu n'as qu'à ne pas nommé ma louve et nous rejeté...» *tremble*

Encore une fois, je ne connais peut-être pas assez son peuple, mais cela je le sais... j'ai rencontré un lycan à qui c'était arriver. Le rejet de l'imprégnation est rare chez les couples lycan, mais pas avec un partenaire d'une autre race... Pour un lycan ce refus est synonyme de suicide, un mort lente et humiliante... Je dois donc prendre une décision... un choix qui va changer nos vies ou les détruire. Encore un choix qui n'en est pas un, parce que ma décision était déjà prise avant qu'elle ne propose ce sacrifice...

\- Opale, dis-je sans une once d'hésitation.

\- «Opale?»

\- C'est le nom que je lui donne.

La surprise est telle que pendant une fraction de seconde il n'y avait plus personne aux commandes, privant ses iris de toute couleur. Des émotions confuses et surprises me parviennent en vrac, elles émanent autant d'Isil que d'Opale. J'y coupe cours en imitant le fameux geste qui à tout déclenché... ses (leurs) yeux se remplissent de larme et un grand soulagement les envahi. Nous envahi. Je la prends dans mes bras et enfoui mon nez dans ses cheveux, elle fait de même.

Nous avons parlé le reste de la matinée, jusqu'à ce que j'évoque le déménagement futur et la possibilité (nécessité) pour elle de venir vivre avec moi à la capitale.


	4. 4- Elle

Une douche d'eau glacée ne m'aurait pas réveillé plus. Le déménagement. Il reste encore un mois avant que la meute ne parte, généralement ils changent de campement la veille de la pleine lune et ils me laissent derrière. Je dispose alors de quelques mois de liberté sous la neige avant que le cauchemar ne reprenne. Mais cette fois je serai loin quand ils reviendront. Enfin théoriquement, parce que cette imprégnation tombe mal... elle met en danger un paquet de monde. Je sens la panique monté en moi et l'inquiétude de Noah. Je dois appeler mon père (toujours avec la méthode voix-messages).

\- Isil?

\- «Papa, mets tout le monde en sécurité. Averti les que la meute pourrai leur nuire.»

\- Isil, explique-moi avant... calme-toi.

\- «Je me suis imprégnée papa, je ne pourrais pas sortir de chez-moi sinon les autres vont le sentir et tout va tomber à l'eau.»

\- Tu as quoi? Comment? Qui?

\- «L'homme que ma louve à sauver.» «Je ne pourrais pas aller au rendez-vous avec l'Alpha, ça pourrait vous mettre en danger.» «Il pourrait vous faire du mal pour me forcé la main.»

\- Je sais cela, je vais faire passer ton message...

\- *le coupant* «Autre chose, je vais aller vivre à la capitale impériale. Si tu peux me trouver un terrain pas trop loin de l'Académie arcanique.»

\- L'académie? Pourquoi?

\- «Noah est un futur sage.»

\- Un sorcier? Tu es sérieuse? Tu sais ce que ces idiots ont fait à notre race durant la Grande Guerre.

\- «Ce n'est pas lui qui a forcé nos ancêtre à combattre papa. Il n'y est pour rien.»

\- Non, mai il en sera peut-être inspiré. Il ne t'a pas rejeté?

\- «Non, il nous a acceptées.»

\- Je peux lui parler?

Je débranche les écouteurs et tend le téléphone au sorcier avant de sortir pour préparé un repas. Au bout de dix minutes, Noah m'a rejoint et je me suis excusé pour papa. Il les a balayé de la main en disant que c'était normal pour un père de s'inquiété. Nous avons donc cuisiné et manger ensemble avant de passé le reste de la journée a nous raconté nos vies... et le soir venu, nous nous somme sauté dessus pour reprendre notre activité du matin.

Les jours qui ont suivis ont été doux, des marathons télé et du sport de chambre... jusqu'à ce que le bras droit vienne cogner à ma porte. Il s'est acharné un moment avant de partir chercher l'Alpha. Les menaces ont fusées... et les promesses. Ils ont fini par partir, mais sont revenu chaque jours ensuite... avant d'enfin se lassé. Les jours suivant, nous avons entendu du bruit autour de la maison, des pierres jetées sur les murs et d'autre chose encore. Le jour du départ, l'Alpha est revenu, il voulait vérifier que je sois vivante et me voir une dernière fois avant l'hiver. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre (par un memo glissé sous la porte) que cela n'arriverait pas... et il est parti. Ils sont tous parti.

Nous avons attendu trois heures avant que mon père et l'acheteur n'arrivent, avec d'autre lycans pour déplacé la maison. J'ai signé les papiers qui me libéraient et présenté Noah à papa. Au matin, la maison était au bord d'un lac, dans un parc à lycans, à la Capitale impériale, à 10 minutes à pied de l'Académie. Au matin, je commençais une nouvelle vie. Nous commencions une nouvelle vie. Avec ce qui reste de ma vraie meute, qui à déménagé pour que nous ne soyons plus séparé. Le soir de la pleine lune, c'est avec plaisir que j'ai été courir avec ma meute, un orque, un nécromant et les quelques autre mini-meute qui vivent dans ce parc. Ce qui a marqué le début d'une cohabitation et plus tard d'une fusion des meutes. Bien sur, mon mariage avec un nécromant n'est pas passé inaperçu, la famille de maman en a profité pour nous re-renié et la meute de barbare pour nous menacé... mais nous somme maintenant sous la protection de l'Académie et de l'impératrice, donc intouchable.

Fini la pitié et le rejet, nous n'étions plus des parias.


	5. 5- Eux (épilogue)

Quand enfin l'année sabbatique de Noah à prix fin, il avait en tête le sujet de ses prochaines thèse... ainsi que sa spécialisation. Les lycans. D'abord leur imprégnation et ensuite leur culture. L'académie lui a même offert un poste permanent comme professeur de Lycanthrologie. Un poste très bien payer qui subvient à la famille, sans qu'Isil n'ai à travailler.

Le bureau, qui servait d'entrepôt (Isil le remplissait de denrées durant l'hiver pour survivre au long mois d'été sans sortir) a retrouvé sa fonction première, pour Noah. Autre changement dans la maison : un sous-sol avec trois (petites) chambres, une salle de bain et un petit salon... pour leurs enfants. Deux enfants, deux fils... un lycan (Luke, l'ainé) et un sorcier (Jake).

Autre changement, les parents et la sœur de Noah on déménager à proximité... ils cherchaient le nécromant depuis sa fugue et ont été étonnés que la (2e) femme de celui-ci entre en contacte avec eux pour les invités au baptême de leur premier fils. Ils ont fini par décider de vivre tout prêt pour ne plus être séparé... Corélie (la petite sœur de Noah) était déjà mariée et même mère... cela a surprit son frère, qui était sur qu'elle ne se caserait jamais.

De leurs vies de parias, il ne reste rien... rien que des souvenirs sombre et une histoire. Maintenant, ils vivent un rêve qui ne voit pas de fin... un bonheur et un amour infini, certes il y a des jours sans et des problèmes, mais ils les surmontent... ensemble.

 _ **Fin**_

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire. ^.^ J'espères que vous avez aimer. C'est ma première histoire originale, donc je suis assez contente du résultat, mais très nerveuse aussi. Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimer. Dans tout les cas merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi mes autres histoires... ;-)

Et encore une fois, comme personne ne peut m'en empêcher avec ce genre d'histoire, j'ai décidé de m'amusé et d'inclure une foule de clin-d'œil a des films, des livres et des jeux que j'aime... Croyez-vous pouvoir tous les trouver? (Ils sont beaucoup moins nombreux, histoire courte oblige)

P.S.: Si j'ai commencer a publier des histoires, c'est avant tout pour m'améliorer (et pour partager mes délires), alors je suis ouverte au critiques et conseils (constructifs). Merci!


End file.
